


Found In The Snow

by Super_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bring Maggie Back, F/F, For a beloved mutual, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Summer Crush, very gay, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Danvers/pseuds/Super_Danvers
Summary: Written for my wonderful Sanvers Summer Crush, Allison!I hope you like it, my friend!





	Found In The Snow

**SANVERS SUMMER CRUSH**

**[ For Allison, @ChyFlo ]**

>  

The snow was starting to end its fall when Maggie was woken up to Alex just coming home, the familiar scuffing of her winter boots on the welcome mat was a warm sound in her ears. A tiny crinkle formed between Maggie’s sleepy eyes as Alex remained silent, keeping her usual greeting to herself.

Sitting up from her comfy spot on the sofa, Maggie rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was darker now then it had been and glancing up at the clock it was way past her bedtime. Past _anyone’s_ bedtime.

“Alex?” She called out quietly. “Are you ok?”

When that was met with no answer, Maggie rose to her feet and padded to the kitchen, peeking in. Alex had her back to Maggie, facing out the window as she was stood by the sink. There was something in her arms, wrapped up in a spotted blue blanket.

Alex was still dressed in her uniform, Maggie’s spare police jacket slung around her shoulders to join it. Her red hair, which had grown longer in her years, was tied in a long ponytail that settled just below her shoulders. It was flecked with snowflakes, even more than the night before. Snow had been falling heavier the past few nights, accounting for the theft of Maggie’s windbreaker and NCPD beanie.

The redhead was humming to herself, her back to Maggie all the while. Whatever she had in her arms, she rocked gently and continued singing to it quietly. Glancing over Alex’s shoulder from her distance, Maggie couldn’t see what she was holding, only that she was holding it like her life depended on it.

“Alex?” Maggie repeated a little louder.

Alex suddenly seemed to catch attention that her wife was in her presence and looked to her over her shoulder. “Oh, hey, Mags.” She answered so quietly that Maggie had to strain to hear her.

“Danvers, it’s four in the morning, how come you’re back so late? Was it work?” Maggie asked, a hint of worry lacing her voice. Although she didn’t like to admit it, Maggie worried about the hours that Alex worked. There were days where she wouldn’t come back until the weekend was over, or she’d come home at ungodly hours in the morning. This was evidently one of them.

Alex offered a small smile, her eyes weary and tired. “Please don’t be mad at me.” She said gently.

When Maggie raised an uncertain eyebrow, Alex turned to her and revealed what lay in the crook of her elbow. Inside the blanket, an animal with chocolate brown eyes that matched Maggie’s, caramel coloured paws and tip of tail, stared back out at the tiny detective. Raising its tiny head, the pup looked at Maggie like she was the best thing since sliced bread.

“Alex.” Maggie tried to maintain a stiff upper lip. “What the hell is that?”

Alex’s smile faltered slightly, but the puppy in her arms gave a little yap, a tiny of flash of pink as its tongue hung out contentedly. “This is…um, Gertrude?”

The pup barked again, its little tail poking out from beneath the blanket. It was wagging excitedly. When its huge brown eyes blinked slowly and its tiny head cocked to the side slightly, Maggie couldn’t hold it in for another twelve seconds.

Maggie exhaled loudly. “She’s adorable.” She murmured with a chuckle. “Where did you get her?”

Alex smiled happily to see Maggie wasn’t going to fight her on this, although a blush came to her cold red cheeks. “A bin. My, um, truck broke down so I walked and I could hear this whimpering coming from a bin. I looked inside and-“

Alex was interrupted by another bark from Gertrude, earning a laugh from both women. Maggie approached them a little closer to get a better look at the dog. Her nose was about the size of Maggie’s thumbnail, and one ear flopped close to her eye. Above her eyes, Gertrude had two spots of caramel where her eyebrows would’ve been that made her look permanently fascinated by her surroundings. Gertrude wriggled in Alex’s grasp, stretching her short neck out to place a tiny wet kiss on Maggie’s nose, which crinkled in delight.

“There’s something else you should know.” Alex mumbled. Giving in to Gertrude’s frantic wiggles, the redhead set the pup onto the island, unwrapping her from the blanket.

Maggie let out a small gasp, earning a confused glance from Gertrude. Wagging her tail enthusiastically, the puppy tried her best to wobble over to Maggie’s open arms. She fell. Maggie smiled wistfully and propped the dog up again.

“Three paws, eh? Little one?” Maggie said softly, Gertrude’s ripped ear between her thumb and forefinger. Her eyes followed the ghost of where Gertrude’s front right leg should’ve been. Maggie pulled her up into her arms, letting her snuggle into her hair. “Well that’s alright isn’t it?”

Alex grinned, placing a kiss to Maggie’s forehead as she took off her windbreaker. “I had her checked at the vet, she’s completely fine. Just a little cold.” She stated quietly. “I got her some stuff too.”

She nodded to a plastic bag that she had dropped by the door. Alex bent down and she retrieved a tiny collar out of it, Gertrude’s name engraved on the tag. She handed it to Maggie. The little Argentinean red collar was clipped around Gertrude’s neck and the dog pushed her chest out proudly.

Maggie giggled, placing a kiss to Alex’s cheek and then one to Gertrude’s head. “You’re such a dumbass, Danvers.” She laughed. “Who goes to the vet in the middle of the night and then goes out and buys a whole kit of things for puppies?”

Alex joined Maggie’s laughter. “The guy at the store did look confused.” She confessed.

“I bet he did.” Maggie agreed, cuddling Gertrude closer. “Oh, how could anyone leave you in a bin, hm?”

Alex noticed how Maggie wondered back into the living room, pestering their newest addition with affectionate kisses. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Looks like I’m going to have to compete for your love, am I?”

“Yep.” Maggie replied shamelessly.

“Hey!” Alex protested, but Maggie shrugged her off, cuddling Gertrude further. Alex rolled her eyes again, this time approaching her wife and pup and wrapping them in a hug.

 Gertrude seemed to know that Alex was messing as she craned her tiny dark nose up to Alex’s chin, placing an affectionate kiss on it. Alex chuckled, ruffling Gertrude’s ripped ear. “I’m going to regret you, aren’t I?”

Maggie beamed, letting her lips connect with Alex’s effortlessly. With her free hand, she reached up and cupped Alex’s face gently, her thumb caressing the redhead’s jawline thoughtfully. As she pulled away and her eyes met Alex’s, there seemed to be a quiet moment of understanding between them. A silent remembrance as they rested their foreheads together and just embraced each other’s touch and presence.

Alex and Maggie always made time for each other, now more than ever. Years apart had strained their happiness as individuals and to those around them. Pain had aged them both, but commitment had brought them back together. And a lot of coffee dates.

“You won’t lose me, okay?” Maggie promised, her thumb running down to Alex’s chin. “Never again.”

“Promise?” Alex whispered, her eyes only for Maggie.

“Promise.” Maggie answered, a small smile playing on her lips when Alex beamed back at the affirmation.

Gertrude sniffled her own response, earning another laugh from the pair. But the dark eyes of the collie mix were focused on something else, something over Maggie’s shoulder. Following Gertrude’s gaze, Alex walked to the window of their balcony.

It had steamed up slightly, from the chill outside, making the view outdoors blurry and fogged. Alex rubbed at a spot, squinting out. Maggie joined her side, rubbing her own piece of condensation away at a lower point and peeking out.

Snow was falling on the already covered ground, floating in the air like feathers in the wind. Perfect little crystals, like you saw in the films, settled onto the balcony outside. Maggie smiled as Gertrude tried to wriggle out of her arms, placing her front paw on the window. As Maggie stepped back to tuck the cold little paw back into the blanket, it left the smallest paw print Alex had ever seen.

Alex chuckled, this time placing a kiss to Maggie’s temple, making her wife smile fondly.

“Perhaps we should go to bed.” She suggested quietly.

Maggie smiled again. “Maybe we should.”

With yet another affirmative woof from the puppy between them, Maggie and Alex began setting Gertrude’s bed up for her. Alex set it at the bottom of her and Maggie’s bed before settling the little pup inside it. The moment Gertrude was curled up, Alex added the blanket over the top, just to keep her warm.

“Night, Gertie. Don’t you keep me up, okay?” Alex said softly, rubbing Gertrude’s ripped ear fondly.

The pup snuggled herself into her bed, her big dark eyes focused on Alex’s. Alex sniffed affectionately before clambering into bed next to Maggie. The brunette’s bare skin was warm against hers, the arms wrapping around Alex’s protectively and one leg around her waist to keep her close.

With her head tucked underneath Alex’s chin, Maggie’s dark hair tickled her wife’s nose. Alex’s right arm was tucked beneath Maggie’s neck, her thumb resting on the fluffy baby hairs that occupied her hairline. It was their routine. Alex’s body would be turned slightly into Maggie’s and her other arm would rest across the waist and the pair would stare up to the ceiling before falling asleep.

“Mags? What do you want to do tomorrow? I have the day off.” Alex asked quietly.

“I have an idea.” Maggie mumbled, already dropping off to sleep.

“No murder.” Alex added hurriedly.

“Then I have no ideas.”

Alex chuckled quietly. “We could go to the park, play with Gertrude a little. If Kara has anything to do with it, a snowball fight will be included. I heard there’s an ice-skating rink set up downtown. We could do that.” There was no reply. “Mags?”

Alex looked down to see the familiar mouth hung open, nose scrunched and eyebrows furrowed together slightly. The infamous crinkle had formed between her eyes and her hair had fallen into her face. Arms had flopped and the rest of her was deadweight.

Maggie Danvers-Sawyer had fallen asleep.


End file.
